Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 5
This is fan-made. This season will have a total of 15 episodes not counting the Teen titans Go! and other show crossovers. Previous season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 4 Next season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 6 LIST OF EPISODES # Breeze E.'s Cloud - Breeze E.'s birthday is approaching. Cloud E. and April decide to get her one of her favourite things as a present - a cloud. But clouds turn out to be very hard to get their hands on. So, Ember and Dyna comes to help both of them get Breeze E. a cloud for her birthday. # The Golden Chalk - Spot and Trace E. discover a golden chalk of the back of Spot's Chalk Collection. Whatever they draw with the golden chalk does not come to life! Spot and Trace E. both want to keep this very special chalk to all themselves. # Bundles' Code - Bundles deletes a old silly code and makes up a new silly code to Mittens' Vault of Rare Winter Clothing that Mittens tries to break. # Pony Runners - After the events of Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show, the Lalaloopsy Ponies return and Jewel, Ace, Spot, and Peanut sign the Ponies up for the big run to the finish line race. # Cheesecake Insanity - Jewel sets off on a quest to find the "cheesecake of all cheesecakes", but ends up in Cheese Land and Cake Land and gets kidnapped by the Cheese Monsters and Cake Aliens in a dark forest. # Farmer Crumbs - When Crumbs' friends attempt to help her in the kitchen ends in disaster, a frustrated Crumbs volunteers to run Sunny and Berry's Farm on her own while Sunny and Berry is away. But when the chickens fly the coop, Crumbs finds herself at wits end, and learns how wonderful her friends help can be. # Give Me a P! - Peppy offers to teach Peanut to be a cheerleader. # Music of the Night - Also the episode title is similar to a Canimals episode. The Buttonnettes play loud music at late night and Jewel and her friends sue them for playing loud in the night. In the morning, Jewel and her friends agree that there's something to be done with the band playing loud music. # Squiggles and the Winning Ticket - When Squiggles saw the same 777 number on her lottery ticket and The Lala Daily newspaper, Squiggles goes in a rush to get rich making Trace E. disappointed. # Figure Nines - Twirly is forced to do a new signature move instead of figure eights by Swirly, figure nines! But, Twirly don't know how to do it. # The Colorful Bird Woes - While Dot tries vainly to attract colourful birds to her yard, they are destroying Sunny's vegetable garden. Tune in to see Berry save the day. # Very Hungry for Sandwich - Ace is going to fix himself a sandwich when Forest and Sir turn up, both rather hungry. There isn't enough food to go round. This is the first episode to feature the boys only. # So Very Near and Yet So Very Far - A sequel to So Near and Yet So Far. Haley returns to Lalaloopsy land and congrats Dot, Bea, Ace, Berry, and Peanut for helping her get back home and soon tells a problem about the cheese moon. Crumbs' mouse is eating it so they must save the day and return the mouse to Crumbs. # Squiggles and Trace E. Are Getting Married! - Spot is surprised to see her two created friends getting married. # Morning Town Ride - Squirt has been saving up for a train set when suddenly Peanut and Mittens tell her that there is a train set selling for $10 at Sunny and Berry's flea market. Peanut and Mittens have several arguments when setting up the set then suddenly Squirt realizes that there is no train in the train set in the season 5 finale. Teen Titans Go! Crossovers # A Radom that it is - The hive stole super smash bros for WIIU. Will Robin & Peanut save the day? # Opposites(Lalaloopsy ver 303melosi) - A Lalaloopsy version of the TTG episode Opposites. Other cartoon (and video game) Crossovers # Tippy Escapes Allegra's Window - Tippy misunderstands Mona's order to stick something on Allegra Leaps'n Bounds' window as sticking something on the window of Allegra from the Nick Jr. show Allegra's Window. Problems arise when the puppets show off their dark sides to her... # I knew it - Allegra blames something all on Mona that she didn't do so the judge in Touhou somwhat is the judge on the people's court.Who will win Mona or Allegra. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Please give me your episode title and plot ideas. Good one only, no bad ones! And make no more of them stolen ideas from "Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures", please! Category:Seasons Category:Season 5 Category:TV Shows